


safe and sound asleep

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: More often than not, Seungyoun accidentally falls asleep anywhere but the bedroom and his boyfriends end up having to carry him to bed every single time.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	safe and sound asleep

**Author's Note:**

> they are all hybrids with fluffy ears and tails bc this is my story and i make the rules
> 
> seungyoun - cat  
> wooseok - cat  
> seungwoo - fox  
> yohan - bunny  
> hangyul - tiger

Unfortunately for Seungwoo, he’s often stuck with the worst shifts and ends up coming home in the middle of the night. He walks into the apartment exhausted and wants to immediately jump into bed with his boyfriends.

Sadly, he can’t always do that because one of said boyfriends is usually never actually in bed.

Seungwoo comes home to find Seungyoun asleep in the living room, sprawled out on the couch in a position that seems so uncomfortable it makes Seungwoo wonder how he falls asleep in the first place. He chuckles as he takes in the sight of Seungyoun with one leg bent towards him, the other stretched out straight, and arms and tail hanging off the sides of the couch. It’s moments like these where his cat hybrid nature really shows through.

With a sigh, Seungwoo uses the last of his strength and scoops Seungyoun up into his arms to carry him to their bedroom. As expected, Wooseok, Yohan, and Hangyul are already fast asleep, limbs and tails all tangled together.

Seungwoo gently sets Seungyoun down on the bed and, being the heavy sleeper he is, he somehow doesn’t stir at all. He quickly changes into pajamas and finds space to settle both of them on the bed, grateful that they had gone through the trouble of ordering a custom oversized mattress.

While none of them are snoring, Seungwoo’s fox ears gift him with extra sensitive hearing. He falls asleep to the sound of his boyfriends’ gentle breathing.

🐾 🐾 🐾

It’s a rare night where Seungwoo’s home early, but exhausted from the week, he’s already gone to bed with Yohan also eager to join him. Still not tired, Hangyul, Wooseok, and Seungyoun decide to watch a movie before heading to bed themselves.

But of course, Seungyoun is easily lulled to sleep by the darkness of the room and when the movie is through, Wooseok and Hangyul are left with the problem of somehow dragging the cat hybrid to bed.

“This happens every single day,” Wooseok complains, trying to shake Seungyoun from his slumber in annoyance. “Yah, wake up!”

“You know that’s not gonna work, hyung. Seungyoun-hyung can sleep through anything.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do then?”

It’s most often Seungwoo who finds Seungyoun and ends up carrying him to bed which Wooseok and Hangyul are both grateful for because, both being shorter than their boyfriend, they find the task much more challenging.

Still, they’re not mean enough to let Seungyoun sleep out on the couch, knowing that it’ll be horrible for his back in the morning. Instead, Hangyul comes up with a new plan.

“I’ll grab his arms and you take his feet?”

“Why do I have to be the one to take his feet?”

“Because you’re closer!”

“That’s not fair,” Wooseok pouts, cat ears twitching in annoyance and tail swinging angrily behind him, ever the prickly feline.

Still, Hangyul’s tiger instincts don’t let him back down and he stands his ground. Eventually, Wooseok gets tired of it, simply wanting to go to bed and relents, though not without many grumbles of complaint.

Hangyul hooks his arms under Seungyoun’s as Wooseok takes hold of his legs and together, they somehow all get to the bedroom in one piece. They may knock into some walls along the way though, alerting Seungwoo of their arrival.

“Sorry for waking you, Seungwoo-hyung,” Hangyul says apologetically.

“It’s okay. Just hurry up and come to bed,” he answers sleepily, Yohan still snuggled tightly in his arms.

They don’t need to be told twice.

🐾 🐾 🐾

Yohan wakes up in the middle of the night to find Wooseok and Hangyul fast asleep, but his other two boyfriends nowhere to be found. He figures Seungwoo might not be back from work yet, but he has a feeling Seungyoun has somehow accidentally fallen asleep in a random corner of the apartment yet again. Since he’s already awake, Yohan decides he might as well find him and drag him back to bed.

After checking the living room couch to no avail, the next place Yohan checks is the little room they set aside for Seungyoun to use as a mini music studio.

Sure enough, Yohan finds him with legs folded up to his chest in the chair and leaning on his arms as a makeshift pillow.

“Seungyoun-hyung, wake up,” Yohan says, gently tapping his shoulder. Seungyoun’s ears twitch slightly in response, but that’s the extent of a reaction he gets. “Hyung, you’re gonna kill your neck if you fall asleep like this.”

This time he gets a soft whine of protest, but Seungyoun still makes no effort to move.

“You leave me no choice,” Yohan sighs, bending down to somehow maneuver Seungyoun onto his back. It’s a bit difficult, but Yohan’s a lot stronger than his bunny ears and fluffy tail lead most people to believe and he’s soon securely carrying Seungyoun back to their bedroom.

As he sets him down on the bed, Wooseok starts to stir, voice still groggy with sleep as he asks, “Again?”

“Yeah, but I got it covered. Go back to sleep, hyung.”

Wooseok easily obeys, closing his eyes once more and Yohan makes sure Seungyoun is tucked into the blankets before joining them himself, making sure to leave enough room for Seungwoo to easily join them whenever he gets home.

It’s not long after when Seungwoo does carefully step into the room, but the other four are sound asleep as the oldest smiles fondly at the sight. He places a light kiss on each of their heads before slipping into the spot that Yohan reserved for him, drifting off to dreamland alongside them.

🐾 🐾 🐾

Maybe the reason Seungyoun never manages to actually make it to the bed before falling asleep is because he gives in too easily to his nature, unable to resist the calling of a nice cat nap.

Or maybe the real reason that he feels comfortable falling asleep anywhere is because he knows that he’ll be safe in the arms of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> i can be found on twt @wooloodz if you would like to scream about catboys with me :3


End file.
